


坤廷 | 因为有你啊 (ABO生子)

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 因为有你啊 (ABO生子)

*ABO设定，坤坤是白兰姆酒，正廷是奶油泡芙  
*ooc  
*只是想写写看ABO设定的车  
*结果最后写到怀孕生子我也是醉了  
*第一次写ABO，如果有什麽不对请予以纠正，但请大家要有礼貌QwQ

 

 

朱正廷和蔡徐坤吵架了，是他们在一起之后吵过最凶的一次。只记得当时蔡徐坤跟朱正廷说彼此冷静一下，就关上门走了。

整个人蜷缩在大大的双人床上，朱正廷心裡觉得委屈，甚至他没看过蔡徐坤对自己发那麽大的脾气过。把头埋在膝盖间，朱正廷还是忍不住流下泪来，他突然害怕蔡徐坤是不是就不回来了。

 

说巧也不巧，朱正廷在哭完躺到被窝裡没多久后，开始觉得浑身不舒服，身体开始发热。这难耐又黏腻的感觉，该死，是发情期到了。

朱正廷觉得自己脑袋开始发晕，后穴流出许多的液体，他难耐的往床上蹭啊蹭，此时的他需要蔡徐坤，需要Alpha的安抚，而且他已经被标记过，所以必须只能是蔡徐坤。  
偏偏两个人才刚吵架，朱正廷拿起手机想打电话，却又因为一丝犹豫和发情的痛苦，不小心让手机滑落地板。

「坤...坤...」朱正廷难耐的叫着蔡徐坤，可却没有人回应，因为那人根本不在家。他只好将手伸向自己的后穴，插入手指自己模彷被抽插的样子。  
第一次自己用手指进入让朱正廷觉得很奇怪，毕竟之前的发情期蔡徐坤都会在他身边，但这次人不在只能靠自己，虽然感觉奇怪，可又马上被快感所代替，渴望再多一点。

后穴流出的水沾湿了床铺，朱正廷趴在床上用手指抽插后穴，身体磨蹭着床单，想让前面也感受到快感，无奈手指根本碰不到那个能让自己舒服的点，更何况发情让他力气丧失，只能一点一点慢慢的让自己感到舒服。

「坤...不舒服...再快一点...」嘴裡依旧叫着那人的名字，努力想像着平常被贯穿身体的感觉，手指又进去了一根，后穴紧紧吸附朱正廷的手指，可这远远不够，而且碰不到那个敏感点还是让人痛苦。

 

其实蔡徐坤也只是出去晃了一下，思考刚刚是不是跟朱正廷说了太重的话。

两人在一起五年，成结标记也有三年了，想要一个孩子很正常，但朱正廷说什麽就是不肯，于是两人就为了这个问题吵了一架。  
蔡徐坤刚开始无法理解，毕竟两人已经有足够的经济能力，而且年纪也到了可以抚养小孩，所以才决定和朱正廷提了，没想到朱正廷一口就是拒绝，两人意见不同又好强，于是就吵架了。后来现在认真回想起来，又在思考一下朱正廷拒绝的理由，才想到可能是害怕，毕竟到时候怀孕的是对方而不是自己。

想着想着蔡徐坤还是绕去买了保险套和避孕药，他算一算朱正廷的发情期也差不多到了，是时候该预备一下，没想到回到家一开门，就闻到浓浓的奶油泡芙溷杂一点酸酸的兰姆酒味。  
蔡徐坤心叫着不好了，马上把门关上冲进房间，就看见床上的人把床单弄得一团乱，整个人难受的扭动，整个身子红通通的。

蔡徐坤迅速的用自己的信息素包围整个房间，Alpha的信息素总能让Omega得到心安的感觉，果不其然朱正廷闻到了兰姆酒的味道，就瞬间舒缓了许多。  
他抬眼看向房门口，蔡徐坤正朝着他走过来，并且脱掉了身上碍眼的衣服。

「坤...帮我...」朱正廷把原本插在自己后穴的手指抽出来，看见蔡徐坤接近就整个人黏到他身上。这是朱正廷发情时会有的症状，会特别的黏人。  
「对不起，你忍耐一下。」蔡徐坤感受到朱正廷身体的热度，而那件oversize的衬衫也被汗水沾湿，朱正廷纤细的身子在自己眼前若隐若现，忍不住低头隔着衬衫亲吻一下那人胸前的乳首，才开始脱掉衣服，同时也轻轻地吻住他的前额，再到脸颊、耳朵，一路向下到锁骨，等到衣服全褪去，又回到腺体附近的位置，吻上后还吸了一口，留下一个是不轻不重的吻痕。将人往怀裡带，拨开被汗水浸湿的头髮，看着那个因为情动而满脸通红的人。

抱着朱正廷坐在自己身上，手指往那个潮水涌现的地方去，因为发情而流出的水，加上刚刚朱正廷自己伸进去过两隻手指，所以蔡徐坤很轻鬆的就把手指伸了进去。  
朱正廷抱着蔡徐坤难耐的扭动着身子，身后还不断流出淫靡的潮水。搂着蔡徐坤的脖子，把自己的身体往前靠近他，在他耳边用舌头讨好的似的磨蹭着。  
「坤...舔一下...」朱正廷的声音在情慾下变得黏腻，语气裡满是撒娇，随着呼吸灌进蔡徐坤的耳裡就像催情剂，添了一下后颈的腺体位子，又在锁骨的地方啃咬，最后咬住胸前的茱萸。

「坤...快进来啊...快点...」握住自己身前已经挺立的性器，直往朱正廷身后泥泞不堪的后穴挺进。  
「啊啊...」被进入后朱正廷才得到了一点缓解，可身子还是烫得不行，没一下子就觉得不够，但是发情让他全身无力，抱着蔡徐坤一直往他身上蹭，不用言语直接用行动表达最深沉的慾望。

蔡徐坤把人放倒在床上，朱正廷的腿顺势的往他腰上缠去。蔡徐坤低头去亲吻朱正廷的脸，再亲亲额头，最后到了耳旁，轻轻的跟他说了句对不起。  
「贝贝，刚刚是我不好，如果你还不想要孩子，我们就不要好不好，嗯？」下身勐烈的顶撞，口中流淌出的却是极轻柔的语气，彷彿朱正廷是捧在手裡的羽毛，一个不小心就会把他吹走。  
蔡徐坤说完，又亲了亲朱正廷，最后吻落在唇上，轻轻地，一点一点加重，朱正廷环住他的脖子，主动的加深了吻，蔡徐坤下身动作也越渐勐烈，一手还附上朱正廷的性器上下撸动。被服侍的舒服，不自觉的收缩后穴，配合着身后性器出入的节奏，要抽出时就缩紧，进来时又鬆开。蔡徐坤每一下都快顶到生殖腔，可又在快到的时候离开，快高潮的时候本来想退出一点，没想到被朱正廷紧紧用脚缠住。  
「坤...射进去...如果有你，我想我有勇气面对...」蔡徐坤被朱正廷这一番话吓到，赶紧亲吻怀中的人，在他耳边说了句我爱你，接着就奋力地顶到前所未有的深度。朱正廷第一次被顶到这麽裡面，感觉到不是一般的痛，又把蔡徐坤抱得更紧，眼角无法克制的流出泪水。

当蔡徐坤真的射进去到生殖腔的那一刻，整个房间充满了白兰姆酒溷合着奶油泡芙的味道，原本有点烈的白兰姆酒，在稍微甜腻的奶油味下，完美融合，变成带有酒香的奶油泡芙味。

 

蔡徐坤抱着已经累得快睡着的朱正廷躺在床上，低头看着躺在胸口前的人，不禁抬手去摸了摸他的头。

「坤...」原以为朱正廷已经睡着，没想到怀裡的人突然出了声。  
「怎麽了？不舒服吗？」蔡徐坤也不知道真的做了这件事后，对方的感受会是如何，所以他有点紧张。  
「你说...我们会顺利拥有宝宝吗？」朱正廷摸了摸自己的肚子，又抬头看向蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤低头亲了朱正廷的额头，对他说「会的，会顺利的。」

 

大约一个月后，两人在知道如愿有了小宝宝的那一刻，眼泪止不住的流下来。  
然而泪在流，嘴角却是上扬的，他们紧紧相拥着。

 

朱正廷很幸运，孕期并没有带给他太多不适，而自己还意外变成了少爷，蔡徐坤在每个地方都服侍的服服帖帖，自己去上班还会找朱正廷的好朋友们，要他们来陪陪他等等。  
看着这样的蔡徐坤，朱正廷真的很感动，当初他的确是对于怀孕而感到恐慌，他很害怕，可在那天吵架蔡徐坤离开家时，朱正廷觉得更不安，再加上发情期的突然到来，他突然害怕失去蔡徐坤。在看到蔡徐坤从门口匆忙的跑进房间，手上提着一袋明显是在药局买的东西，朱正廷突然明白，这个人无时无刻都在保护自己，顺着自己，这五年来，蔡徐坤对他做的远比想像还要多很多，也是那一刻，朱正廷觉得能够接受蔡徐坤想要小孩的想法，因为他知道，就算再害怕，他身边还有那麽一个他，于是就有了那份勇气。

 

即将来到宝宝出生的日子，或是该说宝宝们。  
前些日子产检，两人被告知怀的是双胞胎，让两位准爸爸可说又惊又喜，只是蔡徐坤还多了份担忧，怕越接近临盆，朱正廷会更难受。  
但事实是，两人的结晶似乎是两个小天使，朱正廷都没有特别难受，只有偶尔会因为自己的大肚子做起事感到有点累，但他却觉得很幸福。

 

11月24日，大概是蔡徐坤这辈子对于一件事最紧张，又最焦虑的时候。  
一大早，他被怀中的人吓醒，他一睁眼就看见朱正廷冒着汗，还抱着肚子，吓得他赶快把人送到医院。到了之后，经过一番检查，医生说，大概是快生了。

打游戏打到一半得知消息的黄明昊马上放下游戏机，拉着还在吃零食的范丞丞赶到医院；正在帮小孩换尿布的李希侃听到黄明昊的消息，赶紧告诉一旁陪另一个小孩玩的毕雯珺，两人收拾好东西，一人抱着一个小孩也出门了；黄新淳、丁泽仁和李权哲也在第一时间到了医院。

「我还真是第一次看老大这麽紧张。」范丞丞看着在产房前走来走去的蔡徐坤说。  
「你忘了当时老毕也是这样吗，希侃要生的时候紧张的要死，真是第一次看到他这麽慌。」黄新淳逗着怀裡的小雯玩着。  
「范丞丞，到时候黄明昊要是被你搞大肚子我看你紧不紧张。」毕雯珺反亏回去，因为他实在太懂蔡徐坤现在的感觉，如果父子平安都还好，但是就是怕有那麽个万一。  
「范丞丞我告诉你，我还不想有小孩，你别想乱来。」黄明昊一手抱着小希一手指着范丞丞说。  
「坤哥你别紧张，他们会好好的。」「是啊是啊，会好的。」「坤哥你再走下去我头都要晕了。」一旁的丁泽仁、李权哲、李希侃看着蔡徐坤这样都要跟着担心，只好赶快安抚人。

 

生产过程其实都很漫长，裡面的人难受着，外面的人更是煎熬。

大概又过了半小时，突然哇的一声，所有人下意识看向小雯小希，但那两个孩子在婴儿车裡睡着正香。所有人还没回过神，又是一声哭声，大家才意会到产房裡的人终于生了。  
又过了一阵子医生才走出来，说要找孩子的爸爸，蔡徐坤一个箭步就走到医生面前询问情况。

「孩子们都很好，爸爸也很好，父子均安，只不过...」医生的话让蔡徐坤有点紧张，一直盯着医生看。  
「只不过不是两个男生也不是两个女生，恭喜，是龙凤胎。」医生拍了拍蔡徐坤的肩膀走了，接着护理师就来跟他交代一些事情。护理师走了之后，一群人围在蔡徐坤旁边，才发现他哭了，范丞丞搭着他的肩，其他人也都纷纷送上祝福。

刚生产完的朱正廷身体还有点虚，但是相较一般来说还是恢復的不错，蔡徐坤坐在他床边，朱正廷抱着儿子，蔡徐坤抱着女儿，这个画面说有多温馨就有多温馨。

「正正哥，」黄明昊向前凑过去问了一个很重要的问题「孩子名字取好了吗？」  
蔡徐坤和朱正廷面面相觑，因为一直都以为生的是同性别，所以都往差不多的名字想，男生的想了一组，女生的也想了一组，结果生出龙凤胎反而有点不知所措。  
「那就各取一个我们之前想好的吧。」蔡徐坤说。  
「那男生叫蔡晓霆，女生叫朱筱葵吧。」他们早就已经协议好，一个跟一个姓，虽然本来蔡徐坤想让两个都姓朱，因为他觉得朱正廷实在不容易，但被朱正廷给拒绝，他说，因为我们俩都很不容易。

 

往后的日子过得很幸福，朱正廷每天照顾小孩不嫌累，蔡徐坤去上班，他就带着小孩找李希侃，或是反过来，让四个孩子玩在一起。然而李希侃的两个孩子都是女孩，再加上朱正廷家的，全部就蔡晓霆一个男孩子，但他也跟其他三个孩子玩得很好，原先朱正廷还担心儿子个性会不会因此而比较柔弱，但在上了幼稚园后，朱正廷真心为儿子骄傲。  
某天朱正廷去接两个小朋友下课的时候，老师跟他说，蔡晓霆很棒，因为妹妹的玩具被抢了而开始哭，他不但没有对那个抢玩具的同学怎麽样，而是赶快告诉老师，然后去擦擦妹妹脸上的泪水再抱抱他，还一直牵着妹妹的手。朱正廷听完感到一阵安慰，晚上他和蔡徐坤提起的时候，突然发现那不就是蔡徐坤对自己的方式吗？

「想当初要不是你拉着我的手安慰我，我可能想死的心都有了。」朱正廷靠在蔡徐坤身上，回忆起当时被霸凌时刚好被蔡徐坤看到，两人对到眼时，结果蔡徐坤居然跑了，他以为自己就要死了，还顺便骂了蔡徐坤，谁知道没多久教官就跑来了，跟在旁边的蔡徐坤赶紧跑到朱正廷身边，用手轻轻摸去他的泪水，然后牵起他的手，把他挡在身后，之后还背着他去了医务室。  
「你当初一定认为我跑了。」蔡徐坤笑着说。  
「废话，一对到眼就跑。」朱正廷不禁翻了个白眼。  
「知道为什麽我没有直接救你吗？」蔡徐坤低头和朱正廷对视。  
「因为，如果我也受伤就不能好好保护你了。」朱正廷的心因为这句话而心跳加速，他不知道原来蔡徐坤是这麽想。转身把自己埋到蔡徐坤怀裡，那个当时救了自己，并好好的保护了自己到现在的人怀裡。

 

因为有你，我有了勇气；因为有你，我没有放弃自己；因为有你，才有现在的我，或是该说，我们。


End file.
